The present partition system concerns overhead storage units adjustably attached to a partition, and more particularly concerns blades and shelves each adjustably but securely attached to provide flexibility in location and use.
Partition systems may include provisions for support of binder bins, shelves, and other overhead storage units for use in office arrangements. However, existing bins and shelves lack the adjustability required to position the overhead storage units in locations for optimal use given the specialized needs of particular users of the office arrangements. Secure attachment is also desired so that, despite the adjustability, the overhead storage units are stable and feel secure on the partition systems. Concurrently, an attachment system is desired that is mechanically simple, and that does not require a myriad of different parts and pieces, particularly loose parts and pieces that are easily lost and that require significant manual labor to install. Also, an attachment system is desired that is adapted to compensate for dimensional variations and tolerance stack-ups in the overall system.